Segunda Oportunidad
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que Derek cometió el error de lastimar a Stiles y dejarlo ir, Stiles ha regresado ¿podrá tener una segunda oportunidad? ¿Stiles aún lo ama?


**TIENE BASTANTE TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SUBI UN FIC, CREO QUE DESDE SEPTIEMBRE... BUENO, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC STEREK, ES UN SHOT ALGO LARGO BASADO EN UN VIDEO QUE VI EN YOUTUBE SOBRE STEREK, QUE YO SEPA NO HAY FIC DE ÉL, Y SI LO HAY PIDO DISCULPAS, SOLAMENTE DEJE QUE ME INSPIRARA :)**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE :3**

* * *

 **SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Stiles se había ido de Beacon Hillls, la universidad lo había aceptado y había tenido que irse, a pesar que por aquellos tiempos eso era lo último que había querido hacer, sin embargo, al final se fue porque era la única manera de poder buscar un refugio para su corazón roto en ese entonces.

Se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su casa, de la de su padre cuando el grito de sus amigos lo sorprendieron.

\- ¡BIENVENIDO! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, el solo pudo sonreír ampliamente, siendo abrazado por todos, casi al mismo tiempo, casi cae pero su padre le salvó abrazándolo.

\- bienvenido a casa, hijo

Se aferró al abrazo de su padre, lo había extrañado mucho – te extrañe mucho papá – le dijo, si bien se habían visto en los cumpleaños y las fechas navideñas definitivamente no era lo mismo que verse todos los días.

\- y yo a ti

Todos comenzaron a platicar de todo lo que habían hecho en esos años, Lydia y él estaban en la misma en la universidad asi que sabían todo de la vida del otro, con Scott mantuvo la amistad tanto por chat como cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de verse, los demás por pura comunicación, al final ya todos se habían ido quedando solamente Scott.

\- entonces… ¿todo bien? – preguntó el alfa.

\- puedes ser directo Scott, no finjamos que no te refieres a cierta relación con trágico final con un lobo ex alfa amargado – dijo con una sonrisa que no llego hasta sus ojos, recordando.

 **Hace 5 años**

 _Stiles no entendía que hacía besándose con el hombre lobo que tantas veces le había amenazado con rasgarle la garganta con sus dientes._

 _\- tienes…tienes idea de lo raro que es esto – intentaba hablar el humano entre besos._

 _Derek le aferraba a él, tomándolo por las caderas – lo se, pero tienes que aceptar que… ambos lo queremos – dijo entre jadeos ya que ahora los besos eran en el cuello del chico._

 _\- adivino… estas en celo_

 _Derek no pudo contener la risa - ¿Cuál es tu excusa? – le preguntó el moreno, mirándole a los ojos._

 _\- ¿tiene que haberla? – preguntó el menor mientras amarraba sus piernas a la cintura del hombre lobo._

 _Derek sonrió volviendo a besarlo – por supuesto que no – y se encerraron en la habitación del mayor._

 **Actualidad**

\- pues si sabes a que me refiero porque no solo me contestas, genio

Ambos rieron, no importa cuánto crecieran, siempre serían los mismos mejores amigos, hermanos que eran cuando solo tenían tres.

\- no lo sé, supongo que bien

\- ¿vas a buscarlo? Aún sigue dentro de la manada, así que verse será inevitable

\- oh, descuida, lo sé, no estaba planeando evitarlo

Ambos decidieron cambiar de tema, para Scott era fácil ver que aun su mejor amigo seguía teniendo sentimientos por Derek, pero por supuesto, nunca lo aceptaría, al final, el más fuerte de toda la manada siempre ha sido Stiles.

* * *

El dia siguiente había sido de pasarla todo el dia con su padre, quien había tomado el dia libre, ya a las ocho había ocurrido algo y tuvo que ir a la comisaria, Stiles entonces tomo las llaves de su preciado Jeep y manejo rumbo a un lugar que sabia encontraría al hombre lobo que alguna vez pudo llamar novio.

Derek estacionaba su coche, pensando en muchas cosas, ya que hace mucho tiempo que la ciudad no estaba tan tranquila, lo cual agradecia, bajo del coche y al cerrar la puerta escucho la voz mas inesperada.

\- hola Derek

El moreno se volteo lentamente, sin creerse la persona que veía – Stiles… - pudo susurrar.

\- el único que existe…creo – trato de bromear para que no se formara un silencio incomodo muy acostumbrado en esas situaciones.

\- volviste, ¿Cuándo volviste?

\- apenas ayer, pensé que era sorpresa hasta que todos me recibieron, parece que mi padre no es bueno para guardar secretos

Derek entendió por qué nadie le aviso de la llegada del joven – ha pasado un buen tiempo – comentó sin saber que decir realmente.

\- cuatro años, de hecho

\- es bueno verte, Stiles – dijo sinceramente.

El menor sonrió – lo mismo digo… bueno, solo quería saludarte, es tarde, debo irme – le dijo dando vuelta y dirigiéndose a su Jeep, Derek lo dejo irse a pesar de querer hacerle tantas preguntas, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? ¿Cómo estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿me has perdonado? ¿tienes pareja? Y la mas importante de todas, ¿eres feliz?

Pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar. Alguna vez lo tuvo, pero ya no más.

 **Hace 4 años 7 meses**

 _Stiles llegaba al loft completamente en silencio, lo cual era bastante extraño por parte del humano, que hablaba minimo 18 horas diarias._

 _\- Stiles… ¿estás bien?_

 _\- lo preguntas por compromiso o porque realmente te importa – dijo tajante el menor, lo cual le pareció extraño al moreno._

 _\- ¿se puede saber porque estas de un humor peor que el mío? – preguntó extrañado._

 _Pero la pregunta le causó gracia al menor que no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa y una casi inaudible risa – mira hasta donde he caído… tener un peor humor que el tuyo, eso es caer bajo – contestó, Derek se tranquilizó al escucharlo hablar como casi siempre lo hace._

 _\- te preguntó porque quiero saber, Stiles – dijo sinceramente el hombre lobo. Stiles lo miro un momento antes de contestar._

 _\- tuve una discusión con mi padre_

 _Derek lo miro curioso - ¿sobre qué? – vio al joven suspirar frustrado, le parecía bastante tierno._

 _\- sobre la universidad, no quiere que estudié aquí, quiere que vaya a otra, en otra ciudad_

 _\- no parece mala idea, de hecho, es buena… tendrías mejores oportunidades además de ya estar alejado de todos los peligros que hay aquí_

 _Stiles lo miró mal - ¿y si no quiero irme? ¿y si quiero quedarme enfrentando los peligros? No entiendo porque todos se aferran a querer protegerme, como si lejos de aquí evitaran que me metiera en problemas, por si no lo han notado, sigo siendo yo – exclamo realmente molesto por la situación._

 _\- porque les importas, Stiles, quieren verte vivo y feliz, aquí dudo que lo seas_

 _\- aquí está mi felicidad, por más estúpido que suene y se acabaron las preguntas, mejor ven y bésame_

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo me ordenas?_

 _\- desde que me dejas entrar a tu loft sin autorización – sonrió presumido._

 _\- ¿Cuándo se supone que he hecho eso? – dijo acercándose._

 _\- desde que abusaste de tus encantos y me quitaste mi inocencia_

 _Derek rio dándole un beso rápido – no recuerdo mucha resistencia de tu parte – ahora fue el turno de Stiles de reír._

 _\- ¿Qué podía hacer un débil y frágil humano frente a un gran y feroz hombre lobo, ¿eh?_

 _\- touché_

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Stiles no lograba dormirse después de haber hablado con Derek, pensaba que podía hacerlo, estar ahí, verlo, hablar con el y seguir felizmente con su vida, pero solo el verlo le hizo recordar esa noche, cuando todo acabo entre ellos. Las crueles palabras que el moreno había utilizado estaban grabadas en su mente.

 ** _¿Realmente crees que me amas? ¡Por dios Stiles, no estás enamorado, tan solo tienes 18 años!_**

Era gracioso ahora, porque Derek jamás lo sabría, pero definitivamente, a sus 18 años se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Sin embargo, Derek nunca creyó que realmente lo estuviera, así que no tenía caso.

\- todo hubiera sido diferente si hubieras creído en lo que sentía por ti

En el loft las cosas no eran muy diferentes, el moreno no podía dormir, llevaba más de una hora mirando el techo esperando inútilmente a que el sueño llegará a él, pero no tenía caso pues sabía que su mente le seguirá dando vueltas al reencuentro con Stiles, sabían que en algún momento regresaría pero simplemente estaba completamente desprevenido. Aquel día después de la discusión donde le había gritado aquellas palabras, se había arrepentido de lo dicho, necesitaba pedirle perdón pero… ya era muy tarde.

 **Hace 4 años**

 _Derek llegaba a la casa del sheriff y vio como éste iba bajando del coche de la Sra. MacCall junto con ella y Scott, tanto el joven y el sheriff entraron rápidamente a la casa, se acercó a Melissa._

 _\- Derek… no esperaba verte_

 _\- si… bueno, quiero arreglar una situación con Stiles_

 _La mujer la miro triste – creo que llegas tarde, venimos de dejar a Stiles en la estación de autobuses, se fue, Derek – le informó._

 _Derek no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Stiles había decidido irse, en solo un día agarro sus cosas y se fue, ¿Tanto daño le habían causado sus palabras? Antes de la discusión el chico había tomado la decisión de no irse y ahora… se había ido. Lo peor de todo es que se fue… ¿odiándolo? Era lo más probable, había sido realmente cruel con el chico._

 _\- no sé qué paso Derek, pero creo… que fue lo correcto, él debía salir de aquí, hacer su vida lo más normal posible, aquí solo estaba en peligro y lleno de muerte_

 _\- yo… no pude decirle la verdad, no pude decirle lo que siento – confesó más para sí que para la mujer que estaba delante de él._

 _Melissa puso una mano en el hombro derecho del moreno en señal de apoyo y este la miro a los ojos._

 _\- sé que ahora parece difícil, tal vez imposible… pero en algún momento llegará alguien más, Derek, para los dos, y todo será más fácil_

 _El hombre lobo le sonrió triste, confiaba un poco en sus palabras, pero aun así el vacío en su pecho por la ausencia de Stiles estaba ahí, y sabía que jamás nadie le llenaría._

 **Actualidad**

Derek ahora se preguntaba si Stiles tendría a alguien, quizá ya estuviera enamorado de alguien, claro que no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar, además ¿para qué? Es su vida.

Pero, aun así, le gustaría saber.

* * *

Al otro día en la noche Stiles se queda de ver con Isaac, Kira y Scott en un Bar/restaurante, ya que el primero había regresado y querían festejar el suceso, el llego primero que la pareja feliz.

\- creo tenemos amigos bastante impuntuales – comentó el humano.

\- ya lo creo, es bueno que hayas venido, Stiles

\- lo mismo digo, Isaac

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a conversar, Stiles observo que cerca de ahí estaba Derek sentado en otra mesa.

\- ¿no invitaste a Derek? – preguntó curioso el castaño.

\- ¿eh? Sí, pero él tenía otros planes, como quiera ya estuvimos juntos un rato

Stiles quiso preguntar más pero en ese momento vio a una chica sentarse con el hombre lobo, una chica muy bonita de hecho.

\- y ahí está Yulia, ya llego, una mujer lobo de lo más bonita y bastante tranquila, justo lo que Derek necesita – habló el beta.

\- espera… ¿es su novia? – preguntó Stiles con el corazón acelerado.

\- es más que eso, desde hace un mes que es su prometida, la sorpresa del año

Contó de lo más tranquilo y contento, ignorando la historia detrás de Stiles y Derek, muy pocos se enteraron de esta, Scott, Lydia y Melissa, de ahí en fuera todos los demás la ignoraban, Stiles comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

\- discúlpame – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, queriendo escapar.

Derek que había escuchado la conversación también se disculpo con su novia y salió siguiendo al humano.

\- Stiles espera – el chico se detuvo y se volteo.

\- ¿eres feliz? – se atrevió a preguntar, una pregunta que tomo completamente desprevenido al moreno, como todo lo que hacía ese frágil pero valiente humano. Derek sabia muy bien a lo que se referia.

\- si Stiles, lo soy… tu en cambio no pareces serlo

Stiles ahogó una risa vacía para nuevamente mirarlo con molestia y un dejo de tristeza.

\- solo para que quede claro, tu terminaste conmigo, tu lo echaste a perder

\- era lo correcto

Stiles lo miró un momento en silencio, solo ahí mirándolo con una especie de desolación, una emoción que claramente el hombre lobo podía percibir.

\- lo correcto… ¿Para quién?

Derek no supo que responder, en ese momento salió Yulia – Derek.. ¿todo bien? – le preguntó, sin entender porque se demoraba tanto. El moreno la miro asintiendo y volvió su mirada al humano.

\- olvídalo, nos vemos, luego, supongo – dijo en un tono decaído y se fue, dejando a Isaac, en ese momento no tenía ganas de festejar nada, de hecho, solo le apetecía llegar a su casa y aislarse del mundo. Derek lo miro irse, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, sabiendo que nuevamente lo había dañado, era un experto en eso.

Yulia y el se dirigieron al loft, ambos en silencio hasta que la mujer lobo decidió terminar con él.

\- ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? – preguntó.

\- no tiene caso hablar de eso – contestó el moreno queriendo no hablar del tema, suficiente había tenido con esos dos últimos días donde se había topado con el chico.

\- si tiene caso, porque pude sentir sus emociones, las de ambos, sé que sea lo que sea que haya sucedido… fue muy importante, tanto para él como para ti, así que, por favor, cuéntame

Derek suspiro dándose por vencido – él y yo tuvimos algo, estuvimos juntos un tiempo, lo arruine y terminamos… se fue, hasta apenas ayer regreso – le explicó lo más corto que pudo, en realidad, era un buen resumen.

\- ¿lo arruinaste?

\- se podría decir que… decidí dejarlo ir, en contra de su voluntad

\- ¿te arrepientes? – preguntó directa.

Derek la miraba confundido - ¿Por qué te importa? Es mi pasado, sabes que odio hablar de mi pasado – dijo evadiendo la pregunta, Yulia decidió dejarlo hasta ahí, ya que si se detenía a pensarlo.

No quería saber la respuesta. Intuía que sería "si".

* * *

Stiles estaba sentado junto a Scott en la habitación de éste – pensé que ya lo habías superado – le dijo antes de darle una cerveza.

\- lo intenté… salí con personas, pero después de ver que con ninguna sentía lo que, con él, deje de intentarlo

\- el está comprometido, Stiles

\- lo sé, ahora lo se… ¿sabes? Tenía esta absurda esperanza de que ahora con mis 22 años de edad, al volver, podría por fin confiar en lo que siento por él, soy un tonto, no sé porque creí que no tendría a nadie

Comenzó a tomar tratando de olvidar lo que estaba viviendo – lamento no habértelo dicho – se disculpó el alfa.

\- olvídalo, incluso sabiéndolo estoy seguro que habría regresado y hubiera tenido la misma platica con él

\- creo que debes seguir adelante, Stiles – le aconsejó el moreno.

\- es fácil decirlo… no tienes idea de lo complicado que es hacerlo

* * *

Los días pasaban, Stiles había tenido la suerte de no toparse a Derek en ningun momento, no podía evitar que aun doliera la realidad, donde el hombre lobo no lo amara y además, estuviera a poco tiempo de casarse, tal vez era mejor asi, trataba de convencerse cada mañana que despertaba pero por la tarde le era casi imposible no ir a buscarle pero lo lograba.

Sin embargo, esa suerte se acababa este mismo dia.

\- tienes que estar bromeando, no puedes hacerme esto – exclamaba el joven de 22 años cuando su tan apreciado Jeep se apagó, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que delante de él estaba estacionado el camero negro de Derek, lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Bajo del Jeep y abrió para poder checar el motor, en eso sintió una presencia a su lado, no tenía que voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

\- creo que ya se cansó de que lo repares con cinta – le expresó el más alto.

\- lo que pasa es que se está vengando por abandonarlo por tanto tiempo

Derek se rio de la mirada de reproche que Stiles le echaba al Jeep como si de verdad este pudiera entenderlo, el chico siempre era así, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, se le hacía demasiado adorable la adoración que el menor sentía por su auto.

 **Hace 4 años 5 meses**

 _Derek se encontraba mirando al pobre chico que casi le estaba dando un ataque de coraje._

 _\- pero ¿Cómo te atreves? No, definitivamente ya no eres mas mi mejor amigo, esto se llama traición, Scott – le gritaba al alfa._

 _\- no digas tonterías! Stiles tu Jeep ya no está para llevarlo de viaje con nosotros!_

 _El humano se dirigió a su Jeep – pues si él no va, yo tampoco – dijo obstinado y muy determinado. Scott dirigió su mirada a Derek pidiendo un silencio un poco de ayuda. El mayor rodó los ojos y se dirigió al más joven._

 _\- ah no, ni se te ocurra, ni si quiera tú me vas a lograr convencer, el Jeep y yo somos casi uno, así que no va, yo definitivamente no voy, a ver si pueden vivir con la consciencia de haber abandonado al pobre pero muy inteligente humano de la manada atrás y su fiel amigo el Jeep que muchas veces no ha sacado de apuros_

 _Derek sonrió, vaya que el menor era fiel, y tenía un punto y ese era que aunque el Jeep ya estaba mas para la basura que para otra cosa, muchas veces lo saco de apuros._

 _\- déjame arreglarlo y entonces te lo llevas, arreglarlo bien y no como tu lo haces, la cinta, Stiles, no es herramienta de mecánica de autos_

 _Scott resopló sin creer lo que había escuchado, mientras el humano sonrió ampliamente._

 _\- todo tuyo entonces, lobo ya no tan amargado_

 **Actualidad**

Derek se quedó mirando al chico delante suyo, sin darse cuenta de la manera en que lo miraba, como si fuera lo único en el mundo, Stiles se sorprendió por dicha mirada, era como regresar a esos días donde solo eran ellos dos, donde el realmente creía que lo suyo con Derek era real y para siempre. Ninguno de los dos se percató de una tercera mirada, la de una mujer lobo que estaba observando como el hombre con el que estaba comprometida se reencontraba con el amor de su vida, aunque este nunca lo admitiera.

\- deja de mirarme así – le pidió Stiles, un poco molesto.

Derek se sorprende por el tono de voz - ¿hice algo malo? – preguntó sin entender el cambio de comportamiento.

\- me miras como hace años, odio que me mires así cuando estas a nada de casarte

\- ¿me estas reclamando acaso? – le preguntó un molesto el moreno.

\- para nada, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, incluso lo mismo con las que no son tuyas

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- ¿crees que no lo veo? La única razón por la que me dijiste aquellas palabras era porque querías que me fuera, no solo me mentiste a mí, ¡también te mentiste a ti! Tenías miedo de esos sentimientos, tú me alejaste, la razón por la que me fui, fuiste tu y la razón por la que me regrese, maldita sea Derek, ¡también fuiste tú!

Derek se sintió atacado, más que nada porque aquello era verdad, pero ese orgullo que siempre había formado parte de su naturaleza estaba presente otra vez.

\- ¿toda la culpa fue mía, entonces?

\- por supuesto, todo este desastre, mi propio desastre ha sido por causa tuya!

\- vete Stiles, tu mayor error fue haber vuelto

Y de nuevo, palabras que destrozaban el corazón de Stilinski estaba ahí, y Derek lo sabía, pero como siempre, no se disculpaba.

\- ok – fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, el menor se dirigió a su coche y se marchó, no antes de mandarle una mirada triste al moreno, quien no pudo sostener esa mirada, Derek volteo buscando a Yulia pero tampoco estaba, Derek estaba perdiendo el camino de su vida, no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Yulia caminaba de regreso al loft cuando vio en la carretera a la ambulancia, la curiosidad la llevo a dirigirse al accidente, llevándose una mano a la boca impresionada por la victima del accidente.

\- oh no… Stiles

 **20 Minutos atrás**

Stiles iba alterado manejando de regreso a su casa, pero todo alrededor le daba vueltas y las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas, era patético seguir enamorado de una persona que jamás te va a corresponder. Derek nunca fue justo con él, si lo suyo nunca fue algo verdadero ¿Por qué haberlo hecho tan feliz todo aquel año que pasaron juntos? No lo entendía, nunca entendió que fue el en la vida del hombre lobo, ¿Qué significo? ¿Nada? ¿Algo? ¿Mucho? Solo sabía que, para él, Derek lo había significado todo.

Y aun lo hacía.

Pero Derek amaba a otra persona, Derek ya tenía su vida, y el ya no podía intervenir, tal vez lo mejor era desaparecer, irse nuevamente y ahora sí, nunca volver, como Derek le había dicho.

De repente dejo de pensar y todo se volvió negro.

 **Actualidad**

Yulia no lo pensó dos veces y llamó a Derek – por favor contesta – exclamó al llamarlo por segunda vez, hasta que contesto.

\- ¿estas cerca? Te perdí de vista

\- no, Derek escucha, tienes que ir rápido al hospital

\- ¿te sucedió algo? – pregunto extrañado el moreno, pues era mujer lobo.

\- a mí no, Derek… - dijo sin saber cómo informarle.

El corazón del moreno se aceleró - ¿Stiles? – le preguntó casi estando seguro de la respuesta.

\- si… tuvo un accidente y… - pero no pudo seguir hablando, Derek había colgado para salir rápidamente dirigiéndose al hospital.

Si algo le sucedía a Stiles nunca se lo perdonaría.

Derek entró al hospital preguntando por Stiles, una enfermera le dijo que se encontraba en emergencias, Derek se encontró con Melissa y esta le dijo que esperara con Scott quien se encontraba igual de alterado que todos, la mujer le aseguro que todo saldría bien.

\- por favor… por favor hagan lo imposible – le rogó el moreno.

\- te lo prometo, no dejaré que nos abandone – le dijo segura Melissa antes de irse.

Derek se sentó rezando por primera vez en años, desde la muerte de su familia porque Stiles se salvara.

\- no se porque no me sorprende verte aquí

El hombre lobo miro hacia el dueño de la voz, Scott quien parecía también bastante afectado.

\- sobrevivirá, Derek y entonces tendrás tu segunda oportunidad… no le sigas mintiendo, todos sabemos que lo amas, que siempre lo has hecho y que probablemente siempre lo harás – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- déjame adivinar… esas palabras son de Lydia – le dijo con una semi sonrisa el mayor.

\- ella fue la que se dio cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos – declaró sentándose a su lado.

Derek dejó salir un suspiro – solo quería alejarlo de aquí, que tuviera una vida fuera de un peligro sobre natural, suficientes con los que se mete el solo en la vida diaria – Scott sonrió ante eso último.

\- tal vez la tenga, talvez podría estar a salvo en alguna ciudad lejos de aquí, sería exitoso, ambos sabemos que es muy inteligente, pero ¿sabes que no sería?

Derek lo miro con curiosidad.

\- feliz, te ha extrañado Derek, a ti más que a cualquiera de nosotros y eso es porque te ama, y estando lejos de ti… dudo que veamos las clásicas sonrisas que amamos ver en su rostro ¿o me equivoco? – Derek negó con la cabeza.

\- es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y lo único que quiero es verlo feliz y solo tú puedes lograr eso, piénsalo, no todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad – dijo dejándolo solo.

Derek sabía que eso ultimo lo dijo por el recuerdo de Allison, el sabía que era cierto, bien Stiles pudo haberse enamorado, quizá regresar ya con una pareja o tal vez nunca regresar, pero en cambio, había regresado y aun enamorado de él…

Tenía una segunda oportunidad y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de ello.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días, por suerte Stiles solo se había roto una costilla y lo preocupante había sido el golpe en la cabeza que por suerte no había presentado ninguna anomalía sin embargo el joven no había despertado, durante esos dos días Derek no se había apartado de él, tomándolo de la mano, como si tuviera miedo de que al soltarla fuera a desaparecer.

\- deberías ir a descansar, Derek – le dice el sheriff.

\- yo no… no quiero separarme de él

El sheriff le sonríe – lo sé, hijo, pero debes descansar, todo está normal, ya no ha de tardar en despertar, yo me quedare con él, te prometo que si despierta serás al primero al que llame – Derek se lo pensó un momento, pero sabía que tenía razón, al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si el padre de Stiles sabia sobre la relación que mantuvieron años atrás.

 **Hace 4 años 8 meses**

 _Derek y Stiles se encontraban en la cama del primero después de pasar horas haciendo de todo menos dormir._

 _\- me pregunto cómo reaccionaría mi papa si supiera de esto – comentó el humano para molestar al mayor._

 _\- probablemente a ti no te dejaría salir nunca más de tu habitación y yo… creo que tendría que irme de Beacon Hills – respondió el moreno no sabiendo el mismo si bromeaba o no._

 _Stiles en cambio se rio de la respuesta para después darle un beso en los labios al mayor – estoy seguro que lo aceptaría, confía en ti – le aseguró el menor._

 _\- esperemos no averiguarlo pronto, temo tener yo la razón_

 _Y otra risa del adolescente retumbo por la habitación._

 **Actualidad**

\- se lo agradecería – le respondió y se dirigió a la puerta siendo detenido por la voz del sheriff.

\- lo acepto, lo que tú y mi hijo tengan o tuvieron o tendrán, lo acepto

Derek le sonrió al darse cuenta que Stiles había tenido razón – gracias – y después de eso salió dirigiéndose a su loft, donde sabia, tendría una plática no muy feliz con la que hasta ahora, era su prometida.

Llegó a su loft, una vez que entró noto una maleta en la entrada y a Yulia en el sofá – tenía la leve sospecha de que vendrías hoy – dijo ella.

\- yo… lo siento, se que he estado ausente

\- no tienes porque disculparte, lo entiendo

\- yo… - iba empezar a hablar pero entonces la mujer lobo se puso de pie.

\- todo ha cambiado, lo puedo ver… lo miras a él como nunca me has mirado a mí, no intentes fingir que no es así

Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de la mujer, Derek no sabía que decir, se acercó a ella y le limpio la lagrima.

\- no lo eches a perder otra vez – le pidió ella con una sonrisa triste pero sincera.

\- no lo haré – le prometió.

Ambos no necesitaban decirse nada más, lo sabían, sus sentimientos y emociones en ese momento ambos podían percibirlas fácilmente, en el silencio, Derek le daba las gracias por haber llegado a su vida cuando más solo estaba, ella le daba las gracias por haberle dado una linda historia de amor.

* * *

Stiles estaba vistiéndose, había pasado una semana y por fin podía irse del hospital, escucho la puerta abrirse.

\- ¿listo? – le preguntó Melissa.

\- por supuesto

\- bien, hay alguien que ha venido a buscarte

Stiles espero y vio a Derek entrar, por su padre sabía que Derek no se había apartado de él después del accidente.

\- hola – saludó el humano.

\- hola, me alegra ver que ya estas completamente bien, nos diste un buen susto a todos

\- si… lo siento

\- no debí haberte dicho aquello… no lo merecías

\- Derek, olvidémoslo, ¿sí? Ni yo estaba siendo racional y mucho menos tú, a veces decimos cosas que no queremos decir

Ambos sonrieron y Derek asintió, no sin antes abrazarlo, lo cual sorprendió al menor, pero respondió el abrazo.

\- lo necesitaba – le susurro Derek mientras se separaba.

\- yo también – le confeso Stiles.

* * *

La fiesta de graduación que le habían organizado a Stiles ya había terminado y todos estaban felices por él, fue entonces que Scott llego a su lado dándole las llaves del jeep.

\- no planeo salir a ningún lado

\- tu no, pero yo planeo llevarte a un lugar así que anda

Stiles no pregunto y fueron juntos en el Jeep, entonces el recién graduado se sorprendió de estar en el loft.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

\- no preguntes y solo sube, suerte

Stiles trago saliva nervioso, pero obedeció, una vez en la puerta del loft se dio cuenta que esta estaba entre abierta así que la abrió y entro, llevándose la sorpresa de que la habitación estaba iluminada por varios focos, se veía realmente bonito, Derek llego a su lado.

\- Derek… ¿Qué es esto?

El moreno suspiro y lo miro a los ojos.

\- quiero a Yulia, realmente es importante para mí, pero nunca logro tener mi corazón

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Stiles con el corazón acelerado.

\- porque ella no eras tu

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Derek se le estaba declarando.

\- hace cuatro años te aleje, te dije aquella gran mentira porque quería que tuvieras una mejor vida que la que tenías aquí, te deje ir aunque tú eras el último en querer irte pero has regresado y quiero tener la oportunidad que desperdicie entonces

\- esto es extraño, que tu hables tanto y yo… yo no sepa que decir

\- puedes decir que me perdonas por haber sido tan idiota

Stiles no pudo evitar reír – te amo Derek, nunca deje de hacerlo, no quiero nunca dejar de hacerlo – le confesó ahora seguro de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

\- yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas, te amo Stiles, lo hacía hace cinco años, incluso desde antes, eso nunca va a cambiar te lo aseguro

Stiles no lo soporto más y junto sus labios con los del moreno, este lo tomo de la cintura para estar lo más pegados posibles, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor, haciendo el beso más apasionado.

Ambos se separaron para verse, para asegurarse que estaba sucediendo, Stiles observo los ojos azules del moreno.

\- había extrañado esto

\- yo más, Stiles, yo mucho mas

Definitivamente, ambos, aprovecharían al cien por ciento esta segunda oportunidad.

* * *

 ** _Muy Bien, aquí termina el shot :3 estaré subiendo otros mas_**

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER_**


End file.
